The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Digital television (TV) signals are broadcast in a 512 MHz-698 MHz frequency spectrum. The frequency spectrum is divided into multiple channels. In a given geographic location, some of the channels may be assigned to licensed TV stations for broadcasting the digital TV signals in the location. Additionally, some of the channels may be assigned to wireless microphones that are licensed for use at public events (e.g., music concerts, news reporting, etc.) in the location. Accordingly, one or more channels may be unused and may be available for unlicensed use in the location. Unused channels in the 512 MHz-698 MHz frequency spectrum are called TV White Space (TVWS) channels.